Silent Song
by Insane Lord Akuma
Summary: This is a twisted parody of Lord Tansura of Darkness's "Lovely Beggining". It's funny, but it's a bawdy. Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

Silent Song  
A Parody of Lovely Beggining  
A Gundam Wing/FF8 Crossover  
By Insane Lord Akuma  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing, I'm just using the background of it. The characters of this fic were originally created by Lord Tansura of Darkness, so they aren't mine. Also, I don't own FF8, so all the references to it aren't my original thoughts. All the character's personas, however, are mine, as none of the things they'll do in here are anything like Lord Tansura of Darkness's characters would do.The rating on here is PG-13... but it's somewhere inbetween a pg-13 and an R... I just didn't know where to name it. So read at your own risk. Now, Enjoy!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Solo woke up startled to death. He had been having the strangest dreams lately, but he couldn't possibly imagine them being true. Ever since his parents dissapeared when he was very young, he'd been sent to a refinement school where he was taught to be a perfect gentleman. He was so polite and mannerly that he couldn't begin to imagine himself being the insane little kid he thought he was to be in the dreams of his. He'd never thought of the opposite gender in the way most guys do, he'd never flirted with a female before, or kissed one. He was also able to resist the charms of just about any female in the garden. He'd done it for so long, most of the women there decided to stop hitting on him as it got them nowhere.  
  
Solo got up, and got dressed, then went to the secret area of the training grounds. Funny it was that no one was there, as it was a legend to all the garden members. He climbed up the high rock wall that was there and stared at the ocean for awhile. He often came here to clear his thoughts about what was going on in the world, and why every female in the garden had to hit on him. It went against his nature to flirt, as from a young age he was taught that flirting wasn't very professional. He'd always wondered what it was like to kiss, but never let anyone know it. It would've ruined his image of being a perfect   
innocent.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
On an alien spaceship not too far away from Earth, a princess and her father, the king, were bouting it out on some lost issue.  
"You crack whore! You're always out and about fucking the first cute boy you see!" The king declared at his daughter.  
"OH YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE, YOU IGNORANT BASTARD! First of, all, I'm NOT a crack whore. I don't do drugs. I'm just a slutty whore. Second of all..." The Princess started.  
"Crack whore, slutty whore. Same Difference!" The king interupted.  
"Look at you, Mr. Sit-around-on-his-ass-all-day-eating-and-getting-fatter-than-a-great-blue-whale, as those giant mammals are called on Earth." The princess bitched back at her father.  
"PRINCESS TALIA, THAT DID IT! I WILL NOT SETTLE FOR THIS INSUBORDINATION!" The king growled.   
"OOOH!!! I'm SOOOO SCARED, your royal high-anus King Iolite!" Talia sarcastically stated back to him. "If you'd've actually BEEN a   
father to me, I might listen. But no, you're fucking position as King took up all your time, and you're damn dictatorish style of ruling and the power that comes with it has gone to your head!"   
"Look who's talking. At least I do something good with my time. I don't go around offering all the cute women in town sexual favors!"  
The king said, being very annoyed at his daughter's actions.   
"Well at least, unlike you, I get some action in bed. You're too busy to get screwed by your own hand!" Talia shot back at her father.  
That comment did it. King Iolite now officially reached that point that is commonly called going berserk.   
"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'RE A SHAME TO MY NAME!..." King Iolite tried to start.  
"ME??? A BITCH!?!?!?! I MIGHT BE A SLUT, A WHORE, A HUSSY, A HO, I'M EVEN EASY, AND WHATEVER THE HELL ELSE YOU WANT TO FUCKING CALL IT, BUT I AM NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, A BITCH, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE BASTARD!" Talia barked at her father.  
"GUARDS! KILL THIS INSUBORDINATE LITTLE BITCH!" King Iolite ordered to the guards around him.   
"TRY AND CATCH ME, YOU LOSERS!" Talia said, pressing a button on her bracelet, causing her to vanish.   
  
Back on Earth...  
  
Solo had left the secret area and went to his class of the day. He had never understood the point of them wanting to teach him how to   
use magic. He wasn't able to use GF's like the rest of them could, but he could pilot a mobile suit like no one else could. There were five people that couldn't use GF or magic, but could do better than anyone else could in mobile suits. The other four however, were a bit too crazy. Especially that Ikiiki person. She was said to be a homicidal maniac. This Yusuke person was always flirting with any female, even if they were ugly. However, this Yusuke person tended to have a not-so-obvious little crush on Ikiiki. Why, Solo had no clue. But it wasn't like Solo to gossip, so even though he wanted to know, he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Meanwhile, in another section of the Garden, a strange figure appeared. With a quick touch of a button on her bracelet, the figure   
turned herself into an attractive blonde, the attractive type of blonde that made all the guys get goofy just by entering a room. After throwing her hair back for the millionth time in the mirror she could make instantly anywhere she wanted to, she put the mirror away and pushed another button on her bracelet. This button sent hypnotic waves all over the garden, making everyone in the place think she wasn't a stranger to the garden. Then the blonde walked off the balcony she was standing on, and went to the nearest room she found that was full of people.   
  
When the blonde entered the room, all the guys swooned, with the exception of Solo.   
"Talia, why are you late THIS time?" the teacher asked.  
"Why, Professor Kyle, I was making sure I had all the stuff for AFTER class..." Talia said, winking at the young black-haired teacher,   
who started blushing profusely at Talia's actions.  
"Well then... you're excused from being late." Professor Kyle answered. "Now, get to your seat, or I might have to discipline you."  
"Oh Professor, you do a good enough job of that already." Talia said, taking the only open seat left in the class, next to Solo. "Hey   
big boy."   
"Hello, Talia." Solo said, keeping his good manners.  
"You don't have to be so prim and proper around me, sugar. No one as fine as you should have to be so polite around me." Talia said,   
running her hand over Solo's lap.   
"Do you mind? I don't flirt." Solo said, getting slightly annoyed at the blonde's actions.   
The women sitting at the seat in front of Talia turned around.  
"Hey Talia, you're fighting for a lost cause. All the women here have tried to get Solo. He doesn't even give at trying to blow him."   
The women said.  
"WHAT!?!?!? A GUY??? Pass up getting his dick sucked? That's IMPOSSIBLE!!!!" Talia exclaimed, causing the whole class to look at   
her.  
"Talia, if there's something you'd like to do for the guys in class, we can pick straws..." Professor Kyle said grinning.  
All the other women in class gazed down on the professor. It was very obvious from the incredibly tight shorts the professor was   
wearing that he liked the idea of getting blown from Talia.   
"After class, Professor. After Class." Talia said, noting the look of dissapointment on the professor's face.   
  
Just then, the bell rang, dismissing the class. Solo went to the library to work on a term paper he had to do, while Talia stayed after to fuck the Professor. Solo got to the library, and took his usual table in the corner, that was surronded on the other two sides by bookcases he moved so that he would have his privacy. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Talia from finding him later on, as all of a sudden there was a sudden sound of stuff dropping next to him.  
  
"Hey Cutie!" Talia said, sitting down next to him.   
"Hello. How'd you find me?" Solo said rather bluntly.  
"Oh... I have my ways of finding people. It's not that hard to notice a corner blocked off by two bookshelfs, and then notice that through a crack in the corner that there's a table behind them." Talia said matter-of-factly.  
"Oh... I suppose that would do it. Now what do you want? I'm not going to flirt with you, if that's what you want. I don't flirt." Solo said.   
"Oh I don't want to flirt... I was wondering if you could help me with some homework of mine. I just don't get the stuff they're trying to teach me." Talia said looking rather angelic at the moment.  
"Depends on what the class is. Algebra, Geometry, Trigonometry, Calculus, any of those I can help you with."  
"EWW!! No... none of those." Talia said.  
"Then what's the subject?" Solo asked.  
"Body Chemistry!!!" Talia exclaimed.  
  
With that, Talia bent down and kissed Solo really really REALLY hard. After the first couple minutes of the kiss, Talia managed to get Solo's mouth open to play a little game of tounge tag. The game lasted a good long while, and then Talia got a little bolder with Solo, as her hands somehow found their way to the bottom of Solo's shirt, then up and under.   
  
Meanwhile, Solo was sitting there in shock. He didn't expect someone to actually find him in his spot in the library, and he certainly didn't expect to be kissed so hard. And then to top it off, when he opened his mouth to tell her to stop it, he ended up getting french kissed. Sometime in between the time when Talia slid her hands up his shirt and her pulling his shirt off and kissing his stomach, all his manners and refinement fly out the window.   
  
(Author's notes: The author was on waaaaay too much mt. dew when he wrote this. CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!)  
  
So Solo started to kiss Talia back, while at the same time, tried to undo his pants. With that, the two started to get it on hard and heavy. After a good couple hours and a lot of moaning and groaning, the two were too tired to continue. Everyone in the library wondered why there was so much noise, as none of them had seen Talia enter, and she was the only one known for causing such rucus. The two library lovers got dressed, and inconspicuously slipped back to Solo's room for a little shower to get refreshed from all that hard studying they had just done.   
  
  
Author's Notes: First part done. Wait for more!  



	2. Chapter 2

Silent Song  
A parody of "Lovely Beggining"  
A Gundam Wing/Final Fantasy 8 Crossover  
By Insane Lord Akuma  
  
Author's Notes: I don't own FF8, GW, or Lovely Beggining. Any resemblences to them is purely intentional, but I don't own them. So dun sue me!!! Oh, and if you like this fic, please review, and if you like enough to review it, refer it to your friends!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Talia relaxed in the big comfy black leather lounge chair in Professor Kyle's room. She had always thought that men were like tires; that they were only good till they were worn out. However, she kept those thoughts to herself. For some reason, Solo was the only guy she'd ever done that had been able to keep going till she was ready to drop. She'd rather have spent the time she was going to have to spend with Kyle screwing Solo, but if she didn't do Kyle, he'd get her expelled from Garden for being a slut.   
  
Sometimes Talia hated being a beautiful blonde with big boobs and an alluring ass, but she couldn't help it if she was irresistable to guys. It just made her feel more attractive than she already thought herself to be. Her thoughts slowly shifted to how long it took Kyle to teach a class. She was getting horny, and him not being there didn't make her urges any weaker.   
  
Meanwhile, out in space.....  
  
"NATINA!!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE!!!" Iolite bellowed.  
"I'M COMING, YOU WINDBAG!" Natina yelled, coming through a door. "Now what the hell did you call me out of my manticure for?"   
"Do you know where our daughter is? She dissapeared out of here on me." Iolite said, sighing.  
"WHAT??? How could you let this happen!?!?! If she gets caught by some of those... those BITCHES from other parts of the universe... I don't want to think of what they'll do to her... She is... special... and all." Natina said, the color draining from her face.   
"Yes... I know... my power got to my head of how I demand all the people to obey my every word, down to the last little letter." Iolite sighed.  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT TO OUR DAUGHTER!!??!!??!!?!?!?! She's not going to listen to us! GOOD GODDESS WHAT AN IDIOT I'VE MARRIED!" Natina said, almost to the point of tears.  
"WELL... IF YOU HADN'T GIVEN HER THAT NECKLACE FROM THAT BITCH... SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TURNED INTO WHAT SHE IS NOW!!!!" Iolite yelled back at Natina.   
"IF I HADN'T???? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WANTED OUR DAUGHTER TO BE... WHAT SHE IS NOW!!! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WANTED HER TO HAVE THE NECKLACE OF MADAM ALLURIA!!! DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME, YOU OVER GROWN WIND BAG YOU!!!" Natina yelled, glaring daggers back at Iolite.  
"Well... the important thing is that we find Talia before Deglia does..." the king finally said.  
"Too true. Deglia will rip our daughter apart... if our daughter doesn't find someone who'll accept her for who she is first, that is..." Natina said, sounding hopeful.   
  
Somewhere deep in the far out reaches of space...  
  
"Thorn, Spike, Pricker... Have you found that little slut Talia yet?" An evil queen sitting on a thrown of prickly vines commanded.   
"Unfortunately, I have nothing to report Queen Deglia, the most evil and devious ruler in all the Universe." A figure that looked like a walking rose said.  
"CURSE YOU, THORN! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING IMBECILE!" Queen Deglia cursed. "What about you, Spike?"   
"She's on Earth... in a place called Garden. I haven't found out much more than that. There's three gardens on Earth, however, and I have found out that Princess Talia has a magic bracelet that can change her appearance. So it doesn't give me much to go on, but I can I find that little slut so that you may become the most attractive women in the universe, Queen Deglia, the most evil and devious ruler in all the universe." Spike said.  
"At least ONE of my three evil doers is up to snuff. Here's some fertilizer for you, Spike. Go let those roots of yours soak up some of this special nourishment. Spike, Pricker, go track down that little slut and make triple sure she stays away from any guy that would except her for being the last sorceress of sex in the universe." Queen Deglia commanded.  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
Talia had spent a good twenty minutes tiring out Professor Kyle, then slipped over to Solo's room. Together, the two of them snuck out of the garden and to the hidden, secluded beach nearby that Solo had discovered accidently on one of his water mobile suit missions. There the two had lots of fun playing in the sand and swimming in the crystal clear waters warmed by the volcanoes that surrounded the enclosed bay. After a couple hours of playing in the area, the two layed down on the beach to enjoy the sereness of the area. While Talia layed next to Solo, and running her hands over his well muscled chest, she decided to see how well he'd take to her being... different than everyone else.  
  
"Solo... do you ever think there's life on other worlds?" Talia asked.  
"Huh... why'd you ask that all of a sudden." Solo asked, being a bit surprised by the question.  
"Just cause... Now answer the question!" Talia said, being little more than demanding in her response.  
"Well... I never thought much about it, but yeah... I suppose there would be other life out there. If there is... I'd like to meet someone from another world." Solo said, staring off into space.  
"Oh... well... um... deary, you already have." With that, Talia's bracelet appeared, and she pushed a button on it, turning herself back into her pointy eared, blue skinned, blonde haired self.   
"HOLY SHIT! TALIA, IS THAT REALLY YOU???" Solo exclaimed, being scared half to death.  
"Unfortunately, this is the real me. I didn't want to scare people, so I turned into the beauty with the bouncy blonde hair, and hypnotized everyone in the Garden to think I was a normal resident there. I'm sorry I lied to you..." Talia started.  
"Talia... I've never thought I'd let all my trainings of refinement go down the drain like it did the other day in the library. As long as you're honest with me from now on, I could care less that you lied. You see, these past days have been wonderful... I think I've fallen... fallen in love with you." Solo said.  
"Well... here's the real kicker. I have to tell you this, otherwise I won't be able to ever be honest with you. I'm the inheritor of Madam Alluria's power. In other words, I'm the last Sorcerress of Sex." Talia said, not looking directly at Solo.  
"You're the last what?" Solo asked, his face looking rather confused.  
"The last Sorcerress of Sex. It means I'm the most desireable woman in the universe, and that if someone offers sex to me, there's no possible way I can turn it down...." Talia said, looking ashamed.  
"Oh... I see. Well, I love you, and if that's what you are, I'll learn to live with it." Solo said, looking a bit saddened that the woman he loved would forever be a cheating little tramp. "There's no way to break that heritage of yours?"  
"Well... actually there is... you just need to swallow a little something, and if you can swallow it, you really are the guy who will except me for what I am... See, the only way to break this curse of a heritage of mine is to find a man who will except me for what I am, and not how I act." Talia said, creating a bright pink ball that appeared to be made out of glass. "Just open wide, and if you can swallow this..." Talia started, before Solo snatched the bright pink ball, shoved it into his mouth, and swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. To Solo's surprise, the ball seemed to go like a liquid down his throat, and not like a solid object.  
"Well, this is interesting. You're the first guy who's ever been able to even get it into his mouth, let alone swallow it." Talia said.  
"What happens now that I swallowed the thing?" Solo asked.  
"Oh... that. If you'd've let me finish, I would've explained that swallowing the ball meant that you'd become the only guy that I'd want to screw, and that you'd become the last sorceror of sex, meaning that you'd only want to fuck me, and that you'd be the most irristible guy in the universe. But, too late to tell you that now, Mr. Sorceror of Sex." Talia said, before kissing Solo, then start kissing her way down.  
  
After a good couple hours of going at it, and still not getting tired out, the two decided they should head back to the garden. However, the trip was not to be unneventful.  
  
"SOLO, DUCK!!!" Talia shouted, as she felt her ears twitch and shoved solo out of the way. Not two second after pushing solo out of the way did a giant Rose monster spring out of the ground and attacked Talia.   
"Ahh, Princess Talia, We've finally found you. Queen Deglia, Ruler of all evil plants, and most evil and devious queen in all the universe demands your assistance." The rose monster bellowed.  
  
With that, another plant monster appeared, and the two of them grabbed Talia and vanished.  
  
"TALIA!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was all Solo could say. Before heading back to the garden, Solo promised himself that he'd find a way to get his love back. 


	3. chapter 3

Silent Song   
A Parody Of Lovely Beggining  
A Gundam Wing/Final Fantasy 8 Crossover  
By Insane Lord Akuma  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own FF8 or GW. I'm just borrowing major key elements from both of them. Now, onto the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"TALIA!!!!!!" Solo cried as he watched the hideous rose monster take away his precious princess. "Talia... I should've protected you... I'll find you, and save you, if it's the last thing I do..." Solo promised to himself.   
  
Solo walked back to the giant Garden. Once he returned, he went to Professor Kyle's office, in hopes that the young professor would have some idea as to how to track down, and save Talia.  
  
"Professor, sorry to bother you but, Talia has been captured by some hideous demon..." Solo started.  
"SHE WHAT???? SHIT THIS IS BAD. IOLITE IS GONNA KILL ME!" Kyle stammered.  
"Iolite? Who's that?"   
"Iolite is King of Selecstains. He'll kill me for losing track of Princess Talia."   
"WHAT??? YOU KNEW???? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE NOT TOLD ME????" Solo bellowed at Kyle.  
"No time to explain. We have to get Talia back. Follow me."   
  
With that, Solo and Kyle raced through the halls of Garden, past all the freaky looking garden staff, and to the elevator. Once onto the elevator, Kyle pulled out a card, and swiped it through the card reader in the elevator. With that, the elevator descended down. Solo had no clue that there were lower levels of the garden. Down, the elevator still went, when finally, out of nowhere, an overly perky voice sounded.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE BLOODY PASSWORD?!?!?!?" The voice shouted.   
"Watch it, or you'll be eating raw liver for the next million years." Kyle said.  
"SORRY! THAT WAS *LAST* WEEK'S PASSWORD!" The TPH (too perky for health) voice said. "You'll have to use this week's password, or I can't let you in!"  
"FAITH, JUST LET ME IN OR.... OMEA O KOROSU!!!" Kyle said, angrilly.  
"OI... THAT is the password. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! KYLE'S HERE!!!!" TPH girl said.  
  
A door of light appeared out of nowhere in the elevator, and Kyle dragged Solo into a giant chamber, full of fancy high-tech equipment, and big machines hooked up to Guardian Forces. There were several people that looked like Talia in her alien form running a rampage building strange giant machines.   
  
"KYLE!!!! OOOOH!!!! WHO'S THE HOT SEXY HUNK OF MAN YOU BROUGHT WITH YOU!!!" A girl with the same TPH voice from before shouted, coming towards Kyle. "No matter, he must be the one the princess snagged. Kyle's much sexier anyhow. He looks so much like his father, Wufei. So, what's the problem?"  
"Talia's been kidnapped by Queen Deglia." Solo said glumly.  
"SHE WHAT...?!?!?! SHIT. WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE! FOLLOW ME!" With that, Faith dragged Solo and Kyle over to a guy sitting behind a giant stack of books, blueprints, and lots of notes.   
"Faith, what's wrong now?" The guy asked.  
"SPIKE!!! TALIA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY DEGLIA!!!" Faith exclaimed in her TPH voice.   
"SHIT! This is most serious. Time to try out the...?" Spike started.  
"HAI!!!! and the...!" Faith interupted.  
"Oh, I see. Well, I've been wanting to try out both of them for a long time... no better time than the present."  
"What the hell is this guy talking about?" Solo asked.  
"Oh, this is Spike, our head engineer down here. He designed all the gardens, and this reasearch center, and he's not even 15 yet." Kyle started...  
"SHUT UP SHUJI CHANG!!! Now... let's activate the gardens." Spike said, getting very excited.   
  
With that, all hell broke loose in the underground lab, as the preporations were made to activate the secret of the three gardens.   
  
"Activate Retro Rockets!" SPike yelled  
"Retro Rockets activated!" Faith yelled.  
"Activate tranformulators!"  
"Transformulators activated!"   
  
With those commands, the Garden started to shake, then lifted off the ground.   
  
"What the hell is going on???" Solo demanded.  
"The three gardens are actually parts of two major space fortresses. Galbadia Garden splits apart into two parts, and one half joins with Trabia garden to become space fortresses Libra, and the other half joins with this garden, Balamb Garden, to form space fortress Peacemillion. Now come on. Before Libra and peacemillion form, we have to pick our suits." Kyle explained.   
"Suits???" Solo asked, puzzled.  
"Hai... we have to pick our GF-Suits." Kyle said.  
"Yes, we've found a way to harness the power of the Guardian Forces, and use their powers to give Mobile Suits increased powers." Spike elaborated. "We've managed to harness several GFs into the suits. We've managed to put Quezacotl, Shiva, Ifrit, Siren, brothers, Diablos, Carbunkle, Leviathan, Cerberus, and Tonberry, and Cactuar all into suits, and have been deemed safe to use. The Bahamut, Alexander, and Eden suits are still being tested. Though we think we aren't going to let anyone use the Eden suit, as eden's collassal power is a bit too powerful for normal humans to withstand."   
"I'll test the eden suit. Where is it?" Solo asked.  
"You're crazy. You'd have to be a sorcerror to even stand a chance." Spike protested.  
"I'm the last Sorcerror of Sex. Where's the damn suit???" Solo blurted out.   
"Well... that's a different story. Eden is in the Galbadia half of Peacemillion. You'll have to wait for Libra and peacemillion to form. We should reach a high enough altititude soon enough, if my calculus is right, for the gardens to combine. If worse combes to worse, Libra and Peacemillion can combine into one Super Space Fortess. But the linking program for the two fortresses has never been 100%... Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that." Spike said.   
  
Suddenly, the garden start to rumble, as Balamb and one half of Galbadia garden started to transform into a giant space fortress. After a lot of rumbling, The three gardens had transformed into two space fortresses.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"SO, my little pretty sex sorcerress, when you gunna give me your powers???" Queen Deglia demanded.  
"I told you, when you eat my shit and die!!" Talia said defiantly.   
"And I already told you that I was never going to do that, you little bitch!"  
"So? Look who's talking Ms. Butt-Ugly-I'm-going-to-be-the-most-beautiful-woman-alive! Well, I got news for you, Bitch! I've found myself a sorcerror!" Talia said, glaring at the hideously horrid-looking queen.  
"YOU WHAT????? YOU IGNORANT BRAT! I'LL NEVER BE THE MOST DESIRABLE WOMAN IN THE UNIVERSE NOW!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Deglia shouted, taking several breaths during her long brigade of shouting.   
"Like you'd be desirable, even WITH my power. You're still an ugly broad, bitch."  
"You'll pay for that, you insolent little brat! SPIKE, THORN, KILL HER!!!" 


	4. chapter 4

Silent Song  
A Parody of Lovely Beggining  
A Gundam Wing/Final Fantasy 8 Cross over  
By Insane Lord Akuma  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry this one is so short, but this fic is about over, so I won't prolong the inevitable.  
  
"Deglia, you'll never kill me!" Talia shouted.  
"Oh, but I will. You see dear, death is like a silent song. You know sound is there, but you can't here it." Deglia cackled with glee.  
"She's over the chomper pit, Deglia." Spike said.  
"Good, throw the..." The queen started.  
Before she could finish, A giant suit crashed through the walls.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT???" Delgia shouted.  
"Solo... you came..." Talia sighed form relief.  
Solo commanded his suit to grab talia, then kill everyone. The suit obliged. Talia was saved, and everyone else was dead.  
  
When they got back to the garden, Talia, um, "thanked" Solo for saving her, and they were married, and lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
